This invention relates to a photo-sensitive recording medium for use in recording an image, for example, in a printer, a copying machine or the like.
In general, a photo-sensitive recording medium of the kind referred to above is stored and transported in the form of a continuous roll of photo-sensitive web. For such photo-sensitive recording medium, various measures have conventionally been taken to prevent the photo-sensitive recording medium from being unintentionally exposed to a light during storage and transportation.
Specifically, the continuous roll of photo-sensitive web is accommodated in a cylindrical light-shielding case like a cartridge (Patrone) for a photographic film. A slit-like outlet opening is formed in a projection projecting from a peripheral wall of the cartridge, and a light-shielding material such as cloth or the like is provided along the periphery of the outlet opening to shield a light from penetrating into the cartridge. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 4, a continuous roll 32 of photo-sensitive web 32a is accommodated in a light-shielding case 31 formed into a closed box by a light-shielding material. The light-shielding case 31 has one side wall which is provided therein with an opening 33. At the opening 33, a light-shielding hatch 35 is arranged, which can be opened and closed by a lever 34. In use, the lever 34 is operated to open the light-shielding hatch 35 so that the photo-sensitive web 32a can be drawn out of the light-shielding case 31 through the opening 33. Further alternatively, as shown in FIG. 5, the photo-sensitive web 32a having connected to its leading end a light-shielding leader sheet 32a is wound into the roll 32 around a core 37 which is provided respectively at its both ends with a pair of end flanges 36 and 36. The light-shielding leader sheet 32b cooperate with the end flanges 36 and 36 to shield a light from penetrating into the interior of the roll 32, thereby preventing the photo-sensitive web 32a from being exposed.
In general, however, the light-shielding case 31 and the core 37 are almost all discarded without being collected and re-used after exposure of the photo-sensitive web 32 has been completed, i.e., the web 32 has been used. In particular, as the photo-sensitive web 32 increases in size, the light-shielding case 31 and the core 37 of a large size are required, resulting in an increase in the cost of the photo-sensitive recording medium. Accordingly, it has been desired to take measures to shield the photo-sensitive recording medium from a light inexpensively and reliably as far as possible.